Shirley Larible
Shirley Larible is the daughter of the circus clown named David Larible. Her father owns a traveling circus in Ever After and The World of Scholastic. She wants to follow her daddy's footsteps and become a true circus performer. She even wants to learn how to day ballet and also do gymnastics too. She is a Roybel for follow her dad's destiny while she wants to follow her own way like her mom. Since is like Justine Dancer, She was hoping to have her very own circus camp to teach young children of circus training. She can not wait of her talents, she got her father's destiny. Personality Her Personality is like Justine Dancer. She is hard-working, creative, confident. She is also talented, clever, kind, sweet, proud, caring, and loveable. Appearance Shirley has tan skin, brown eyes. And his wavy chocolate brown hair. Her makeup has circus colors such as blue and purple. that is also her favorite colors. Setting It finds out that she travels with her family all round the whole kingdom. Her home is a traveling cart on a train. Family Her father is David Larblie the italian clown and her mother is mexican and she also known as the trapeze artist. Her father is Italian and her mother is mexican. She have 2 older sisters who are trapeze artists and she also has a little brother the little circus was like his dad. Friends Shirley is best friends with Fardette BlackSwan, Denise Dutchlace, Sandella Moonlight and Erika Magorium. She is also great friends with Libby Hearts, Redlyn Red, and Haley PurpleCrayon. And she also good friends with her roommate Melanie Musical even those she love her albums that Melanie creates her own music songs. Romance Her romance could be Daniel Kean, Mitchell Cobbler, or Peyton WhiteSwan. But her perfect crush has the be the son of the Wizard of Oz named Austin Oz, because he wants his own destiny as a circus performer instead of being the next wizard of the land of oz like his father. Pet Estrella is her Chihuahua puppy. estrella means star in Spanish and in Italian. She is very talent circus dog that her papa gave it to Shirley on her 14th birthday. She loves to jump over hoops and also walk on her two front legs. Estrella loves Shirley very much and Shirley loves her too. Powers Since she is soo talent in Ever After. She can do tons of circus tricks and also the magic of ballet dancing. Early Life Her papa/dad and her mama/mom and her siblings are in a traveling circus called "Circo Smirkus" is the spanish word of Circus Smirkus. She went to EAH as a new student when she first met Fardette BlackSwan. She taught her about becoming a true dancer and not be the bestest of them all. But since Fardette did know that her father the Swan Boy are truly best friends with Shirley's father. It make them become true friends of Shirley and Fardette BlackSwan. Bio: Alignment: Roybel/Royal Parents: David Larblie and her mother the Trapeze Artist. Parent's Story: "The Traveling Circus" Roommate: Melanie Musical. Secret Heart's Desire: I want to follow my papa's footsteps of becoming a true circus performer, and I need some practice of clowning around too. My "Magic" Touch: Since circus magic is quite secret to my family, I always show what it takes to be in the big top circus. Storybook Romance Status: True boys who are totally cute at their clowning, are Daniel Kean, Mitchell Cobbler, or Peyton WhiteSwan. But I can use Austin Oz as my true circus boy, Charming. "Oh Curses!" Moment: Oh! I just don't like circus performers who do not follow the rules of circus training, That is Connie Jester. Favorite Subject: Circus Training and Advanced Ballet. It is my destiny of becoming a true circus girl and dancing like a true ballerina. Least Favorite Subject: Spanish Class. Oh dear, I definitely know how to speak Spanish and Italian. There are many words that don't need to speak out loud. Best Friends Forever After: I perfer Fardette BlackSwan and Sandella Moonlight. Because for Fardette, she really want to get her white swan from like her dad and does not want to become a black swan forever after. But sometimes she wants me to do a dancing bet, so i said "Let's just have fun dancing." And I gotta say for Sandella she loves stars, She is hexcellent at her magic wand. I wish I have wand like her but lucky, I got to Magicalogy to learn how to use them. Oh and one of my true bestest friends are Ekia Magorium cause she is soo hexcellent at her clowning and loves to make them laugh. And for Denise Dutchlace it finds out she wants to how to teach to become a true wizard of ever after. Class Schedule * Advanced Ballet * Spanish Class * Advanced Ballet * Dance Class-ic * Advanced Ballet * Princessology * Muse-ic Class * Grimmnastics * Magicology * Art * Cooking Class-ic * Dance Class-ic * Advanced Ballet * Circus Training Outfit:Original She wears a purple top with a gray stripe outer like her father's. She wears a blue skirt with a gorgeous pattern of stars that they looks like nighttime and her waistband is light pink. She wears white leggings with gorgeous purple shoes/sandals. She also carries her circus purse with a drawing of a circus tent and her father as his cartoon clown. And her accessories are pretty bows on her head and on her outer and also bright stars on her shoes, her bows, and on her bracelets. Outfit:Legacy Day We will find out soon Trivia * Shirley cane speak English, Spanish, Italian. * Her favorite food are mostly carnival food like cotton candy funnel cakes, and hot dogs. * Her favorite dessert is Cotton Candy Ice Cream Cake. * She will not not make friends with Connie Jester, unless she becomes a good circus performer and not a bad one. * She is great at clowning, dancing, ballet, and she is also great at gymnastics. * She admires her best friend Fardette BlackSwan for her dancing talents. Quotes Gallery Shirley Larblie Circus Girl.png|Shirley the Circus Girl Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Royals Category:Girls Category:The World of Scholastic Category:The Traveling Circus Category:JanelleMeap's OCs